


The girl from the neighborhood

by TheBGassassin



Category: Assassin's Creed - All Media Types
Genre: Angst, F/M, Fluff, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-13
Updated: 2019-11-13
Packaged: 2021-01-30 00:20:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,059
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21419086
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheBGassassin/pseuds/TheBGassassin
Summary: A very different kind of girl crosses Ezio's path and he is smitten with her - Christina Vespucci's sisterBased on a songfic from the song "Momicheto ot kvartala"
Relationships: Ezio Auditore da Firenze/Reader
Comments: 1
Kudos: 23





	The girl from the neighborhood

** _You have never been the Prom Queen_ **

Ezio was tired of seeing the same type women in Florence. Yes, they were beautiful, stunning even and every one of them deserved his attention, according to Ezio, but they were sometimes too much. Every woman wanted to stand out with her beauty, practically fought for men’s attention and always wore the most expensive dresses and accessories, thinking clothes and nick-nacks was what made them beautiful. He has never met a girl as plain and natural as Y/N Vespucci. Yes, her sister Christina was beautiful, but Y/N was something else. She didn’t like fancy dresses or jewelry. She hated dresses, as Ezio had noticed, because most of the times he saw her, she wore trousers and plain shirts. She was almost boyish, according to Christina. She told him that her sister liked sword fighting and archery of all things! She was nightmarish when it came to embroidery and housework was something she never did, not out of coquetry, but because she had a hard time standing in one place and found it boring. Y/N’s friends were mostly boys ever since she was a child and every time she came home with mud and dust all over herself, her mother would always scold her. At every ball they attended, the attention was always on Christina, who was always flattered by all kinds of beaus, while Y/N watched from afar, neglected by everyone and dreading everything that forced her to come to the ball. She was just a girl from the neighborhood…

_ **You haven’t been to Rome and you haven’t lived in Paris** _

Ezio was so intrigued by this girl, he had a hard time keeping her out of his mind. She never talked to him, even though she knew of him and Christina. Another thing that intrigued him was that she never begged for men’s attention. Ezio once witnessed her fight off Vieri and a couple of his goons all by herself and that only made him want her more. He soon forgot about Christina, but didn’t stop seeing her because that would mean forever ending contacts with Y/N. But he was confused with what method he can use to actually talk to her. “Ezio.” Federico once told him “You are losing your touch. Just talk to her, impress her with something. Y/N is just a girl from the neighborhood.”

_ **You haven’t been a model and you haven’t walked on podiums** _

The forthcoming ball was a perfect opportunity. He sneaked through the crowd of ladies and gentlemen, dancing and flirting, his eyes scanning the hall for her… He recognized her soon enough. She wore a plain as usual F/C dress, not standing out with anything, yet elegant. Her hair was in a loose bun and apparently she wore heels because she had a hard time walking. She was in a far away corner, away from the people and a displeased expression on her face, while Christina was always the center of attention. Ezio reached her just when she was about to fall over, having stepped askew and he didn’t think twice to take her in his arms. “Are you alright?” he asked in a concerned voice. He found himself blushing to the thought that this was the first time they make any kind of contact. Y/N was quick to regain her balance and push away from him. “I am fine.” she answered with a pout and straightened herself out, trying to regain what dignity she had left after seeing several people snicker in her direction. “Ah, how I hate balls.” she finally looked up to see her savior and her eyes widened slightly.

** _You are much better, The girl from the neighborhood_ **

“It’s you!“ she exclaimed with surprise, but quickly cleared her throat “I mean… Christina is over there, if you haven’t spotted her already, but that wouldn’t be difficult.“ she pointed to her very busy sister who was socializing with everyone in sight. “I am not here to see Christina.“ he told her. The surprise returned to her face when she looked at him again. “Then why are you here?“ she questioned. “Because of you.“ Ezio wanted to say, but the words got stuck in his throat. How ridiculous would that sound to her? They only just started talking! Ezio took his time in answering, carefully thinking his words through, yet his eyes never left her’s. “I’m here to see someone better.“ he told her finally. “Who would that be?“ she scoffed mockingly. “Someone who is different from everyone in here and outside here, someone who doesn’t beg for attention, someone who doesn’t think shallow things make her beautiful, someone who is better than that, someone who is beautiful just the way she is and that is the reason she is always on my mind since I first saw her.“ he couldn’t resist the urge to take her hands in his. “You.“ 

_ **You are black, you are white** _

_ **The girl from the neighborhood** _

The word made her gasp and pull her hands away “Ezio…” she whispered “You are talking nonsense!” But his eyes never left her’s as he continued speaking. “It’s true. I fell in love with all your perfections and imperfections. I don’t want a beauty queen who has to stand out, I don’t want her to be perfect. I want her to be herself. I fell in love with the fact that you aren’t afraid of going outside without looking your best or neglecting the things you love because they aren’t appropriate for a lady. I love your bravery, your strength, the fact that you aren’t afraid to stand out in a different way and speak your mind! I love all of you! And if you allow me to prove it… I will truly show you.”

** _You have seen both two and two hundred_ **

She stared at him continuously, suspiciously, afraid that he might be lying. But life taught her to see the lie and truth, the fake and real. “I…” she finally spoke “I will. And… I love you, too.” Those words were enough to make Ezio the happiest man alive. He stepped closer to her, closing the gap between them and wrapped his arms around her. Soon, their lips met in a loving, gentle kiss. 

_ **The girl from the neighborhood** _


End file.
